Spyro: Year of the Dragon
In Debt for the Sequel of Second Game, Spyro: Year of the Dragon is the third game of the Spyro series and the last for PlayStation. It was also the last Spyro game developed by Insomniac Games. Released in 2000, The Japanese Version has stopped due it's too many Signs. The Double Jump Glitch have been Removed, which in case, You cannot use double jump anymore during Charge. The only way is must use the Moon Jump. NTSC Non-Greatest Hits have included Anti Piracy, which it's hacked by Paradox. This game has a prototype article. This game has a prerelease article. Languages Because for PAL Version has used English US, if you talking Moneybags on Cloud Spires, they say "favorite", indicates which means "favourite", just like from Spyro 2: Gateway to Glimmer. On PSX Datacenter about this game, the language flag still English (UK). SCES-02835 EN-US Flag.gif|English Fr-FR Flag.gif|French De-DE Flag.gif|German Es-ES Flag.gif|Español File:It-IT Flag.gif|Italian Game Description The fire-breathing dragon has returned! As the third installment of the platform series, Spyro: Year of the Dragon incorporates new characters with free-roaming 3D adventure elements spanning vast fantasy worlds. There are over 30 levels included with hidden skateboarding, sharp-shooting, and boxing mini-games thrown in for extra measure. Exploring individual worlds won't be a walk in the park, however -- an evil sorceress condemned to the Forgotten Worlds has devised a sinister scheme of widespread terror. On the dawn of a cherished festival, the vile witch will unleash her power and minions upon the planet. In a perfect world, the Year of the Dragon Festival is a joyous time where dragon eggs are delivered courtesy of kind fairies and fire-breathing creatures celebrate until the sun comes out. Instead of celebrating, the dragons have been instilled with thoughts of fear and panic: receiving aide from the ominous Bianca and her army of Rhynoc cronies, the sorceress has stolen 150 dragon eggs and spread them throughout the four Forgotten Worlds. Although things are looking grim, the dragons are keeping hope alive. Enlisting the services of Bently the Yeti, a kangaroo named Sheila, Sergeant Byrd and the wise baboon Agent 9, Spyro is determined to thwart the plans of evil and save the day once again! With the addition of newly included characters, Spyro: Year of the Dragon marks the return of previous characters such as Sparx, Hunter, the Professor and Moneybags. Additionally, the playable creatures feature unique abilities used in defeating bosses and other things. While exploring the vast worlds, you'll encounter various obstacles including harmful critters, puzzles, and death-defying leaps and platforms. In this game, vehicles have been implemented including a speedboat, hovercraft and a rip-roaring rocket, all of which appear on certain levels. Also located throughout the Forgotten Worlds are important pickups including valuable treasure, flame enhancements, extra lives, and speed-increasing items; there are even specialty items strewn about for solving puzzles and completing various tasks. In addition to the single-player Adventure mode, there are redesigned Speed Rounds and a new Race mode. The Race mode will lock players in fierce racing competitions against enemy opponents. Recovering the dragon eggs and demolishing the sorceress' plans are the keys to victory -- will you maneuver Spyro and his friends to the path of victory or disappoint the legions of dragons? Voices from The Simpsons During in Credits when ending game for Spyro: Year of the Dragon, there's a voice actor who play Bianca, Following: * Pamela Hayden One of Reason who role voicing to Milhouse, Todd Flanders, etc. Anti-Piracy Message This game is unique in that it has a lot of anti-crack "booby traps", checking for alterations to the game alongside the existing copy-protection. One wrong bit and the trap is triggered. This deliberately made cracking the game a real pain! Once the trap has been triggered, all sorts of weird things will happen. Zoe will politely inform you that your game is hacked early on in the game. Random eggs and gems in levels other than the one you're in are removed to render the game unwinnable. The game deliberately crashes in odd and confusing ways. The language in the European version changes randomly... all sorts of "fun" things to make pirates pull their hair out! Here's an article by one of the developers, explaining the whole process. At in Dialogue Test, choose Type: 200 Msg: 0. Although there's a Video for solving issue for Software Terminated, If you notice there's a Legal Copy, so instead why there is Copy Protection, There's a Mod for Castle Skatepark which it uses Greatest Hits Version. If you have Real PSX Console, push the Eject button, so the software terminated will not appear again. File:Playstation Software terminated fix List of Anti-Piracy Effects General Effects *PAL copies will have language changes. *All gems and eggs are still globally tracked as obtained in the Atlas as if nothing is wrong. *Zoe says its a hacked copy. *Ability to pause entirely gone. *Some enemies don't drop gems (observed this with ninja generators at Fireworks Factory). *Last boss fight will commence but will send you to the first stage with no progress and your save data wiped. Sparx *Sparx stays green (Affects Sparx's levels and health bar within the levels). *Pickups in Sparx's level gain hp but he stays green. *Eating butterflies while measures are active bring sparx down 1 hit point from current until he hits green. *Green Sparx can go away if eating a butterfly. A new butterfly will bring him back. *If you have no Sparx and destroy a 1-up butterfly jar you get a gold Sparx instead of green (this might be a bug in the effects of a triggered copy?). Stages that can be completed Note: This is only counting those that can get the "Level Complete" message even if eggs reset later in time. You might lose access to some stages but they CAN be completed. *Sunrise Spring Home *Sunny Villa *Cloud Spires *Molten Crater *Seashell Shores *Mushroom Speedway *Sheila's Alps *Buzz's Dungeon *Icy Peak *Country Speedway *Spike's Arena *Lost Fleet *Honey Speedway *Scorch's Pit *Haunted Tomb *Dino Mines *Harbor Speedway *Agent 9's Lab *All of Sparx's stage Stages of unknown completion *Fireworks Factory **Agent 9's segment locked; getting back to this is not possible at some point due to measures. Unbeatable stages *Sorceress Boss Fight **During the battle, the game will reset your progress, send you back to the opening homeworld, and clear your save data. *** PAL Platinum Version does not reset your progress, Now you can beat Sorceress's Lair. File:Spyro 3 Anti Piracy Sorceress Reset Eggs *Last egg in all friend stages gets reset periodically (early effect). *Collecting the above egg(s) adds to total each time. It will be reset at some point in the session or after a reset of the game (sometimes it stays). *Spooky Swamp off by 2 eggs. **Sheila's segment of this stage is closed off and will not open. This also affects missing gem count. *Tracking all egg resets is not possible without resetting. Resetting makes more eggs reset. Might not be possible to track all resets. *Some eggs reset consistently (Last egg before stage exit appears). Gems The Platinum PAL Version does not have missed some gems, in case If you're Stuck, Use the SpyroEdit Plugin with Powers by activating: * Gem Attraction * Ultra Headbash Transportation *Transportation between worlds will not work unless uncollected eggs from friends are collected (Sheila, Byrd, Bently and Agent 9). *Occasionally player will be lifted then returned to where they just came from. *Rocket can bring you to virtually anywhere, even already defeated bosses. *Once the rocket is available it change "Midnight Mountain" to "Sorceress' Lair" and instead send you to "Buzz's Dungeon". **Exiting Buzz's Dungeon after the above happens you will be placed in the closed doors to the Sorceress' Lair, forcing you to go back to the dungeon (cheeky joke there devs). *After time in Midnight Mountain, returning to the rocket will only leave Sunrise Spring available. **If you took the above transport, it will have the rocket and hot air balloon colliding on land (and you'll hop out twice). **At this point you can only ride the hot air balloon. **If jumping into the hot air balloon at this point you can go back to Midnight Mountain in the hot air balloon (not supposed to happen). *If you want to go to the other stages, you must "complete" each stage again to get each option back sequentially (Cannot confirm but might be possible. Doublechecking Needed). Moneybags *Freeing Sheila cost comes up a second time. **Payment is optional. *Freeing Bentley doesn't penalize your gem count. *Agent 9 is already unlocked; Moneybags can still be paid. **Payment is optional. *Moneybags "payback" in Midnight Mountains will not return the amount you are supposed to. Aggressive Measures *All stages in Midnight Mountain replaced with Sunrise Spring stages. *Will occasionally return you to the wrong home or stage upon exit of level. *Will randomly remove you from a stage without warning with the above effect included. Misc Measures *Will lock in a way requiring resetting of the game. Below are common examples. **Transportation locks (cannot ride your vehicles to travel to worlds). **Pause menu cannot be accessed. *Every few resets it will remove some eggs based on RNG or progress on all previously collected eggs (even loses track on some currently being collected). Sequence Breaking *Traveling to Sorceress' Lair as described in Transportation, the Atlas will show all stages in Midnight Mountain are fully cleared except Midnight Mountain itself. **Sorceress door opening cutscene will try to play if you get close to the doors (doors will not open once done). **Resetting the system at this point will take you to the proper location in Midnight Mountain but skip Scorch's Pit. **Returning to Evening Lake and back will proceed as normal (cutscenes included). Music *Music in Sorceress's Lair Bossfight is not the correct track, it uses Spring Sunrise Home. ** In the PAL Version, it uses Spike's Arena track. Unused Text Developer Message Located in the main directory of the disc is a file called 'SPYRO3.TRD'. It contains the following text: Now is the winter of our discontent... It was the best of times, it was the worst of times... Call me Ishmael... Stately, plump Buck Mulligan... Call me Jonah. My parents did... Gaily bedight a gallant knight... Beware the ides of March... Tyger tyger burning bright... ... I always get the Shemp... This text is also present in the files for both predecessors. (in the "DRAGON.TRD" and "SPYRO2.TRD" files respectably) 'Shemp' is referenced multiple times in the Spyro series, starting with the boss in the first game called 'Dr Shemp'. It's thought to be an in-joke by the developers whenever an unexpected error occurred or when one of the developers messed up, and in either case, they would "get the Shemp". It was likely added to reduce any leftover space on the disc, a conclusion further supported by its inclusion in the files of the playable Crash Bandicoot demos accessible in the series. Brian Allgeier, we love you. Grouped in with the epilogue text within the Atlas is this sneaky message by Insomniac Designer Head Brian Allgeier, who at the time of Spyro 3's development was a level designer at the company. The very last egg, no really it is. Where do you think you're going with that egg. You just put that back this minute. You can't trust anyone these days. A (rather long) string of text which appears to have been inserted purely for humor and doesn't occur at all in the game (because it's far too long to fit into an Atlas description for a start) Stop, thief. Possibly tied to the above string, again rendering it as part of the developers' quirky sense of humor. fuckety fuck fuck A slightly ruder text string. A similar string is used in an earlier prototype of the game as an error handler, so it's possible that this was either used for debugging or error handling, too. Hunter's Dialogue Oddity If the player completes both of the Sunny Villa skateboarding egg challenges and talks to Hunter, he says the following: You can go for the course record now, if you want. Whenever you hop on a skateboard, a timer will start. Score as many points as you can until the timer expires or you wipe out. Good luck! While this is mostly true, wiping out doesn't end your run; the run is only over when you run out of time. This is simply a leftover from an earlier version of the game - in two different demos of the game, wiping out causes the timer to stop and your points to reset to zero, meaning if you had broken the course record during the run, it isn't counted unless you can survive until the time is up. The difficulty of this may have been what motivated the change. Most notably, while Hunter still says exactly the same dialogue, the audio file for the dialogue is missing. Given how late in development the demo was, it's possible that they changed the challenge after the dialogue had been added, and due to time constraints they couldn't fix it. Sparx's Dialogue Oddity Sparx has dialogue left over from an earlier version of the game, too. In Honey Speedway, Sparx says the following: Honeycomb Speedway is home to the fastest racing bees in the world. It's also one of the only speedways that operates at night! "Honeycomb Speedway" is the early name for Honey Speedway, and it can be found in unused text strings in the earliest demo of the game. Scorch's Pit Unused Content Unused Animation Two unused variations of the bullets Bentley provides you with in the Scorch's Pit boss level can be triggered if one hacks the game. The first, symbolised by a spiked snowball rather similar to the Crystal Glacier Talisman from the previous game, acts as a 'smart bomb', killing all other entities on the battlefield (both enemies and chickens, but there is no effect on the boss). The second is a temporary invincibility function, which acts like the power-up usable in Evening Lake and is represented by the same small shield icon which has represented invincibility since Spyro 2. The latter may have been scrapped for a number of reasons, whether due to Scorch's lack of challenge or due to how the invincibility isn't an offensive powerup and as a result may slow the player down, while the former was probably scrapped because it was too damaging and thus is overpowered. Unused Enemy There's an unused re-coloration of the fire trolls that doesn't give off a 'steam' effect and is green instead of orange. It doesn't seem to have any sort of attack and it just runs at the player. Sergeant Byrd's Texture Oddity File:Spyro Year of the Dragon - Sergeant Byrd's Models In early versions of the game, Sergeant Byrd uses a texture which more closely matches his official artwork - instead of wearing a green hat and a belt, he wears a silver studded hat. The colors of the inside of his mouth and his chest seem to be different, too. This texture is actually seen in-game - in the "Bianca Strikes Back" cutscene, Sergeant Byrd is briefly seen in a cage with his early texture (and what appears to be a much larger model than his playable one) alongside some rhynocs which were also seen in early screenshots of the game, but didn't make it into any of the levels. Later on in the game, when he is is locked in his cage next to Moneybags, in certain versions of the game he sports his older model, while in other versions he uses his newer one. It's possible to perform a glitch through hacking which causes all the models in a level to appear - using this glitch allows us to see both the early and late model side by side. In later versions of the game, two models are still present despite looking identical. This indicates that the older model wasn't removed in later versions, but rather that it had its texture changed to match that of the later model. Dialogue Test The game has a hidden mode for testing dialogue voices from the current level. It can be accessed by pressing Square, Square, Circle, Circle, Square, Square, Circle, Circle in the pause menu. Text indicating the chosen NPC and sound clip will appear below the pause menu. Use Up and Down to select the voice you want to hear. You can exit the dialogue test by inputting the cheat a second time. Due to the way audio streams are stored in this game, the voice clips override the music track. Once you play a voice clip and leave the menu, it will loop infinitely in place of the music track for that level until you leave the area. Category:Official Games Category:PlayStation Games